Visions of Terror
by Eliza Snape18
Summary: Severus and Evangeline are connected during their childhood. They share visions of their abuse. Will they stay friends and develop a romance? Read and find out if they save each other or if they sucumb to the darkness. SS/OC,LM/NB,BN/BB. Extremely AU!


Chapter 1

Evangeline stood looking at her body in the mirror; scars and bruises standing out prominently against her pale skin. She had so many that her torso and back was covered. She closed her gray eyes and tears leaked from them as if a faucet was turned on. An intense pain began pounding in her temple and her eyes flew open and whispered a desperate, "SEV!" She had the feeling of traveling a great distance quickly and found herself in a dingy kitchen.

A boy about her age was eating a small dinner, quickly trying to finish the meal and make it upstairs. He was pale and unbearably skinny, like her, and clearly terrified. His mother, also pale and with long black hair that matched her son, turned at the sound of the front door slamming and paled. "Severus, quickly go upstairs!" He glanced at her sadly and had made it to the stairs when a deep voice slurred, "And just where do you think you're going, boy!?" Severus turned in dread and saw his father, a tall man with sparse brown hair, cold blue eyes, and a large nose that he inherited, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Evangeline stood shaking as she recognized the look in the man's eyes. He was spoiling for a fight. The man strode forward and grabbed Severus by the scruff of his neck and hurled him across the room. He landed and Eva heard the sickening snaps of broken bones. He cried out and Eva turned to the woman, who leaped at the man and he grabbed her by the hair and drug her out of the room. She was screaming at him to leave her boy alone and the last thing you could hear was the cruel laughter of the drunken man and a loud thump that ended the screaming.

Eva turned and locked eyes with Severus. He stared at her in shock, seeing his only friend as a misty form, and then worriedly glanced around. "Eva, you got to snap out of it! If your father comes in and finds you doing it again, he's going to lose it."

"Sev, you know I can't. I have to wait until the vision finishes. You know what it's like; there are plenty of time it's happened to you. Please, go upstairs! He'll come back and I hate that I can't help you!" Severus looked at her and smiled. "I know. I'll go up in a minute. He won't come after me again tonight; he's most likely passed out in his bedroom. I'll be alright until tomorrow. It won't be long and then we'll be at Hogwarts where we can finally meet each other for real."

Eva smiled in excitement and opened her mouth to reply when things started to lose their clarity. "Sev, I'm being pulled back. I'll see you in a few weeks." With that, Eva lost her hold on her vision and found herself on her bedroom floor wheezing for breath.

She felt eyes on her and slowly raised her eyes where she saw Richard sitting on her bed, smiling evilly. Eva blanched and scrambled backwards but her father grabbed her arm and yanked her to him. He pushed her back on the bed and covered her body with his. Eva closed her eyes and tried to forget where she was. He had done this countless times and she trembled at the memories. He leaned forward and placed a knife at her throat and whispered, "You think you'll be safe at school. But know this, you may be out of my reach but your mother is not. While you're eating the welcoming dinner, I'll be here raping her over and over and then I'll slit her throat and watch her bleed to death." Eva felt an anger and rage well up inside her that, even when he was torturing her, she hadn't felt. She felt something powerful well up inside her and screamed, "You will not hurt my MOTHER!" With that, an incredible force leapt out of her and exploded around her father. Eva felt herself losing consciousness and willed her eyes open. She saw blood splattered all over her walls and floor and looked over and met furious black eyes. She saw Severus and whispered his name. He looked down at her and his eyes became concerned. He reached out and tried to brush her black hair out of her eyes but his hand passed through her. "I'll protect you, I promise. You'll be alright." With that, peacefulness washed over her and she slid into the darkness.

**Authors Note****: So what do you think? This is another attempt at a fanfic and I want to know your thoughts. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! ; ) Don't worry, I'm going to write for my other fics but I've been extremely busy with school.**


End file.
